HP The Tournament
by xCeltic Dreamerx
Summary: We go to Albus Potters 1st year in school in conjunction with James's 3rd and see how both are affected by the stigmatism of their lineage but also by one certain girl... Ok this is my 1st fic so please be kind!


_Ok Please Please!!!! dont be mean - well TO mean. this is my first fic and i am very nervous as it is also the first time this has been read by anyone other than me... Constructive critisicsm is welcomed. BUT be warned this chapter is the foundation for the rest of the novel so that is why it kinda sucks^^ x_Albus had been having a hard time of late he reflected. It wasn't as if he was an ordinary boy, no he had a legacy to live up to. Albus Severus Potter. Each one of those names had its own legacy attached to it, yet all things considered his brother James did have it slightly harder, in the respect that he was named for their grandfather. But then being the middle child not only did Albus get the most blame but he also had one more shadow of his brothers to fill.

* * *

So really it came as no surprise to him that great things were expected due to his lineage. The only trouble was no one seemed to look at him as Albus Potter, but Harry Potter's son. Harry was taught the finer arts of wisdom, courage and belief in his final years of school by none other than Dumbledore. Named after Albus Dumbledore, considered the greatest wizard of his era who had saved hundreds of lives made innumerable discoveries and played an important role in the downfall of Voldemort. Finally Severus Snape, the most cunning and clever potions master Hogwarts had ever seen in reality, a double dealer on Voldemorts side who had come to Dumbledores aid only due to his one incentive for carrying on with his tormented existence; to get revenge on those (namely Voldemort) who had killed the women of his dreams. Who just happened to be his grandmother Lilly on his fathers side. So coming full circle, Albus had a lot to live up to.

***

'Hey Potty where are you going?' sneered Demetri, a third year Slytherin.

Believing silence to be the best form of defence in this situation, Albus took a deep breath and continued on his route to the Main hall across the foyer that was the entrance to the school.

'HEY Potty i'm talking to you!'

Albus stopped and prepared himself for the fight that was sure to follow

'Look at Mr High and Mighty lads, looks like hes deemed to talk to us! Well thankyou Mr Potter we're so grateful for your charitable act' a loud guffaw rose alongside Demetri's sweeping bow from his fellow cronies.

Sensing the enevitable Albus placed his bag on the floor out of harms way

'Lets get this over with Demetri, we need to be in the hall'

'I'm happy to oblige my dear Potty' and with that, Demetris four cronies, Stringer, Slugson, Blacker and Hamson shuffled backwards a few metres while Demetri cracked his knuckled menacingly. With a flourish he stepped towards Albus

'ALBUS there you are! I've been looking all over for you!'

six heads swivelled around in surprise as a 3rd year girl came flying down the corridor and straight into Demetri's path

'Come on we're going to be late!' and with that she dragged Albus into the hall.

*

If Ali had noticed anything going on in the foyer she did not mention it as they sat down at the long Griffindor table that helped to fill the hall to the rafters with students.

'Any idea what's going on?' Albus enquired of his best friends Connor,Jordan and Sirus as they twisted themselves around in their seats to try and get a better view of the hightable

'Nope sorry none at all' they replied in unison

as the talk grew louder as more pupils joined the crush in the hall Ali hissed

'He's at it again isn't he?'

to be honest there was no need to respond, his silence was enough of a give away

'Look you really need to tell someone about this even if its your brother... as much as i hate to admit it he may actually be able to help'

the scepticism was clear on his face

'Fine but if it doesnt get better then i'm sorry but i will have to get involved.'

Sighing she turned back to the hight table and waited expectantly not joining in the speculation around them. Ali (Short for Callista) and Albus had become fast friends after she had found him hiding in a broom cupboard on the 3rd floor one day after a recent beating in his 1st few months at hogwarts. As shcoked as shed been and as nervous as he was he had found himself spilling everything to her knowing instinctively he could trust her and rely on her for support. They still had their own friendship groups but when things became tough they would often seek each other out and confide their fears and worries to each other. He knew this annoyed their friends as well as others in the common room but it couldn't be helped, it was the best soloution they had and for te time being both were happy with it.

Suddenly a hush fell over the hall as the professors walked in unusually high spirits followed by the headmistress. As Mcgonagle took her place at the high table and the school began to settle down for the news albus allowed his gaze to drift over the other professors. Hagrid was still here of course. Hed been here befoer his fathers time and even befor ehis grandfathers time, he would never leave and would probably end up buried next to his greatest hero (Dunbledore) or elsewhere in the school grounds. Hagrid had aged well according to photographs he had seen in one of his trips down to the hut on fridays with only a slight bit of grey hair showing at the temples. Next to him sat Neville Longbottom proffesor of herbology. As usual he ha his usual bemused expression but he to had aged well, maturing into a handsome man with a quick mind and strong spirit. Next to him sat Luna Lovegood who had recently taken over from Professor Trewlawny and was now in charge of divination. She was well suited to the task and he still felt like laughing when he considered that she still ran her fathers magazine the Quibbler, but out of the Astronomy tower so any who ventured up there out of lesson time generally came back down as black as night. Proffessor Slughorn, although getting on in years was still teaching potions but had taken a backseat and aloowed his assitant and the future professor Adelphious Cobrawn to take over most of the work. He was a mean spirited man with a harsh view of the world and also a bias towards Slytherin not only was he an ex pupil but he was also Demetri's father.

Proffessor Mcgonagle cleared her throat

'Hahem now attention please. I have an important announcement to make, as many of you no doubt know there is a great tradition of rule breaking in this school.'

Sniggers came from around the hall

'So instead of having you risk your lives for a bit o adventure we as a staff have decided to set up a series of competitions over the year. Anyone can enter as long as it is in a group of three minimum and those at the end of the year with the highest scores of the competitions will compete against each other to find the school champion.'

'That doesnt sound to bad' Jordan whisperd from across the table

'Hang on!' hissed Ali

'There will be a different set of rules announced before each test and there are only two rules over all'

this was met by many groans

'The first is this, anyone caught purposefully endangering another pupils life will not only be banned from the competitions from then on, they will also have detentions for two months. As much fun as this shall be, sense and pride and dignity must play a strong part. You are not only representing yourselves but your houses as well so any bad behaviour will be dealt with severly. The second rule is as follows at all times both in the contests and outside the aim of this tournament is for everyone to have fun. So enjoy yourselves. That is all'

As the school began to file out of the hall excited whispers sprung up between friends as they advanced to the dormitories. Albus however dragged his feet, he was not looking forward to reaching the common room one little bit...


End file.
